Words Get In The Way
by somerdaye
Summary: Hey, are you gonna eat that half? Sam doesn't know why it happened, nor can she pinpoint exactly when the separation began. But begin it did. Carly and Sam friendship oneshot. Sam/Freddie Carly/Griffin. For Brenda, who is awesome in twelve different ways.


**disclaimer;** I don't own iCarly, but I do think I own this idea. Maybe. Probably not. I at least own some of it. And I also don't own the song I Will Remember You by Ryan Cabera, which is quoted below.

**pairings;** Sam/Freddie, Carly/Griffin, Spencer/Sasha, maybe some Carly/Sam if you squint through Cam-colored glassed, but I'd prefer you didn't.

**warnings; **Some mild language, like 'damn' and 'ass', but it's to be expected. It's Sam's POV after all.

**a/n;** It's 4:30am and this entered my mind. First iCarly fic. Oneshot. This is NOT CAM. If you choose to read it through Cam-colored glasses, be my guest. But it is not meant to be read that way. Just so you all know.

**dedication;** Brenda-boo. I love you, gurrl. I don't want to get mushy in an a/n, but you've been my best friend for always. This is for you, because I just read a sappy friendship fic and you know how I get. I made it iCarly because it's your love without the obsession. I hope this never happens to us. -a gazillion facebook hearts cause they're awesome-

_**Words Get In The Way**_

_I, I will remember you_

_And all of the things that we've gone through_

_There is so much I can say_

_But words get in the way so_

_When we're not together_

_I will remember you_

_**xx**_

_"You're sure you don't want me to have half of that tuna?"_

_"Yes, Sam, I'm sure."_

_"But it's lonely!"_

_"It won't be once I eat it."_

_"Aww, please, Carly?"_

_"Okaay. Here."_

_"Yay! Thanks! You're the best!"_

_**xx**_

It started pretty slowly. The separation, I mean. You were off to New York to get your fill of the city, and I was heading to the nearest college in Seattle. What? I'm lazy. Like I'd actually do enough work to get out of this rainy city. But we didn't let that stop us at first, and repeatedly ran up Spencer's phone bill (yeah, so what if you didn't live here anymore? You really expected me to not stay at your house? Sure it was awkward when Spencer tried bringing a chick home and I was on the couch eating chicken wings, but he took it in his stride. How can he not, I mean, look at me! I'm totally loveable!) talking on the phone for hours and hours on end. We IMed each other constantly, and sometimes I stole Freddie's webcam and used that to video chat with you. The boy spent a whole week searching for it, by the way. You know how he went to UW cause his mom didn't want him far from home. She's a nutjob, that one.

But then complications arose, as they were sure to. I'm not entirely sure what happened on your end, but I think it involved an awesome boyfriend who turned out to be gay, and you were caught between thinking that was totally hot and feeling nice and self-conscious. On my end, though, some really screwed up things happened.

First, I started doing my work. Crazy, right?! Well, I decided I needed to eventually. I mean, look what happened to my mom. She didn't even graduate high school before she got preggo with me and Melanie. I didn't want to end up like her! Sheesh.

Second, Freddie started looking more attactive than any dork has a right to. I showed him my 'feelings' by tripling the efforts I put into pranks and physical harm and public embarrassment against him. I think he understood, because next thing I know, we're making out on Spencer's couch and he's spraying us with a water gun. (I think he noticed the squirt gun working all those years ago, but decided that a super soaker was infinitely more awesome.)

Third, well, I'm just lazy. You know how I get. I'd go to Spencer's to use his computer and end up raiding his fridge and falling asleep on the couch with the MMA fight still turned on the tv screen. I was too lazy to pick up the phone. You were too busy with whatever you were doing to answer it even if I did call.

So began the separation.

Soon I actually got a job - yeah I know! Freddie and Spencer couldn't believe it either! Spencer actually baked a cake and we all celebrated; it was awesome - and then _I_ got an awesome boyfriend (slash dork) who I let hold my hand in public for the first time. He was pretty psyched. Spence was pretty freaked. But he got over it eventually. He did still kick the two of us out when we were in his apartment, but that's to be expected. He changed the locks a couple times, too. What, did he think that would keep me out?!

And then, well, it's all sort of a blur. I remember breaking up with Freddie at least five times a week, but somehow we'd always end up joined at the lips again. Yeah, yeah, I know, you saw it all coming. Well, whateves. I'm just glad he doesn't have a shrine to you anymore. I also remember _graduating_ from Seattle community college. Everyone was so happy for me, Spencer baked _another_ cake (this one in the form of a graduation cap. Only it was rainbow, and it lit up. I didn't ask how or why, I just went with it) and they threw a huge party in my honor. Wendy and Rodney and Germy and Shane and a bunch of other high school friends or not-so-friends were there to congratulate me. It was a big deal, apparently. Even ol' Ted showed up. Remember? Principal Franklin? Ahh, yeah. Good times at Ridgeway. Spencer called you and told you, but I think you had some sort of important whatever, and didn't have the time to fly across the county.

Wait, this sounds a bit like I'm blaming you. I'm not, I swear! It was my fault too. I was so caught up in my steadily increasing amazingness as a columnist for restraunts and chizz, and...whatever it was I had with Freddward (not in love, not in love. If I keep saying it, will it be true?) and then there was the whole 'finding out I'm pregnant but it turned out it was a fluke' thing, which made me cry in front of Freddo for the first time ever. Dude, I think Spencer was thinking of making a light-uppity sympathy cake. I think he just enjoys making those things. Whatever. Your brother's weird.

And it was a year after I graduated when I went and checked mine and Fredster's mail. (Yeah, we lived together now. Your point?) And that's when I saw two neat little envelopes, exactly the same but for the adressees. _Freddie Benson_ it said on one, in your cute, perky writing, and on the other it said my name. But it wasn't really my name. _Samantha Puckett_, is what it said. Since when do you call me Samantha? You called Fredweird by his nickname - why not me? It was confusing in itself, but when I opened it I received a way bigger shock.

_You are invited_

_To celebrate the union of_

_**Carly Jane Shay**_

_and_

_**Griffin Roy Malone**_

_On Sunday, June the Fifteenth_

_At blahblahblahblahblah_

Okay, so that's not what the invitation actually said. But I mean, come _on_! Like I could read the rest of it! I don't hear from you for a year and suddenly you're getting _married_?! And what the hell - to Griffin! Your old bad boy! There was a million and three questions I wanted to ask. _When did you start dating? How did he propose? Does he still collect Peewee Babies?_ But above all these very important questions about Griffin, I had another one, which canceled out ever other thought in my head.

_Why didn't you ask me to be your maid of honor?_

It felt like a slap in the face. If Fredward proposed to me (which I would mock him for endlessly, but I'd probably say yes, it depends on how full my stomach is at the time) I would call you up right away and squeal about it.

Okay, so maybe I wouldn't. But I _would_ call you to tell you about me and Fred's relationship and ask you to be my honor-maid! Of course, that would be the first you'd hear of any relationship going on between us, but still. It hurt.

I came back to my apartment sobbing hysterically, and Frederly was _very_ freaked out. I mean, he went spazzerific on me. I could see Mama Benson in him and it almost made me smile because although I hate admitting it, he's adorable when he's worried. I showed him the invitations and he was just as surprised as I was. I mean, I know we're both to blame for the separation itself but really? You didn't drop either of your former best friends a line to let us know that hey, you're effing engaged?

We decided, even though Freddifer was just as hurt as I was, to go to your wedding. I mean, we missed you a lot and we really wanted to see you. And look at me, talking in plurals as though we're always gonna be together. Not to mention I knew exactly what I wanted to say to you, and I was hoping you'd laugh. And with that, Freddie and I prepared to see you in just over three weeks.

So, we went. Spencer and his new girlfriend Sasha (remember her? Sasha Striker?) came with us because, um, hell_ooo_, he's your brother, and we all got there just in time to meet Griffin before the ceremony. (Spencer slept in. And maybe I did too. And maybe Freddington had a black eye because of trying to wake me up. But I'm choosing to ignore all this.)

There Griffin was, and lemme tell you, he had not gotten _any_ less delectable. He looked more groomed than he used to, but he was getting married, after all. He was nervous and excited, and he greeted me with a hug so enthusiastic he lifted me off the floor. Which was weird, because I barely remembered him, but I didn't mind too much. I would usually flip him, but I give some lenience to boys about to marry a beautiful lady like yourself.

I went and joined Spencer and Sasha, already in the front row of seats, and Freddie sat next to me, grabbing my hand tightly. He knew how difficult this was for me. I didn't know if I wanted to see who your maid of honor would be. Everyone filled in the seats of the church and I waited impatiently. Finally, the doors opened and music started playing. I whipped around, hitting Freddie in the face with my hair when I did, and looked for your maid of honor.

There wasn't one.

I barely had time to realise this before you walked in, gripping your dad's arm. He looked so much older than I remembered from our carefree years in elementary school. I couldn't believe what the military had done to him. He was such an old man now! But I barely paid any attention to that, either. I mean, _you_ were next to him.

And lemme tell ya, Shay, those three years away from me and Freddie did you some _good_. Your hair was longer than I'd seen it in years and your dress was just plain beautiful. I wasn't surprised when I saw that the train lit up in subtle shades of pink. You let Spence at your dress, didn't you?

You looked so happy, I couldn't help but smile. Your beautiful brown eyes sparkled at everyone in the room, and as they roved over Spencer and Sasha, they finally rested on me and Fredward. I swear, your eyes lit up brighter than the train on your dress, and your smile never looked so big. I grinned at you, my eyes starting to water. As you looked at us, I raised our connected hands in greeting, and you looked pleasantly surprised that we were holding hands, but you didn't dwell on it for long because you'd reached your bad boy. You gave us one last elated look before turning to the priest.

I'm only slightly ashamed to say I slept through most of the ceremony. I mean, I'm sorry, I'm sure it was beautiful and heart-warming and all that chizz, but did you really expect me to stay awake when someone's playing the harp and the priest isn't even slightly chubby? I laid down on Freddie's lap and stayed there until he gently shook me awake and I heard the skinny priest guy say _You may now kiss the bride_ and Griffin, like, took you in his arms and kissed you so sweetly, I 'aww'ed out loud. Luckily I wasn't the only one. I looked around with difficulty - I was too lazy to sit up - and saw that Spencer was crying unashamedly into Sasha's shoulder, and your dad was wiping at his eyes. I glanced up at Freddie and was astonished to see his brown eyes misting up as well. I couldn't help but join in, and I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I turned my head to face you again. Freddie wrapped an arm around my wait and kissed my head. I was gonna hafta talk to him about getting all mushy on me again.

You caught my eye and I saw that you were crying, too. I gave you a watery smile and got up from Freddie's lap and the bench. I ran to you, too damn impatient to walk, and gave you the biggest bear hug I could manage, as I'm shorter than you. I didn't give a damn about messing up your dress or your hair, I couldn't care less that I wasn't even supposed to get up yet, all I cared about was squeezing you tight and hopefully making a few people laugh instead of cry. It worked on you, anyway. You gave a surprised sort of half-laugh, half-sob and hugged me back, both of us crying. I think Griffin took the hint, as he went over to talk to Spencer and your dad. Freddie, being almost as impatient as I am, ran over to us and picked us both up and spun us around. God that boy is strong. Either that, or the two of us weigh absolutely nothing.

"So," I said to you, breaking the grip I had on you, but letting Freddie keep his arm around my waist. You still looked kind of surprised with this turn of events, considering if Freddie tried that the last time I'd seen you, I would've ripped his arm clean off. "You going honeymooning in Peewee island?"

Instead of looking offended, like a pessimistic part of me thought you would, you laughed so hard you doubled over, and then you just hugged me again, still sobbing. God, you're weird sometimes, you know that, Shay? I hope you know that, because I love that about you - I love everything about you. You're my best friend, girl.

We promised to never lose touch again. Even if I need to _drag_ myself into the living room of mine and Freddo's apartment and use my chin to dial numbers on my phone, I'm making sure my lazy ass and your awesome ass keep in touch if it's the last thing I do.

But hey. At least the food at the reception was good.

_**xx**_

_"So, Carls. Are you gonna eat that sandwich?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Oh, c'mon! You're really gonna risk ruining your dress by stuffing yourself with tuna?"_

_"I hope it doesn't come to that, but if it does, I'll blame Spencer."_

_"Car-__**lee**__..."_

_"No! Now stop whining, you're a grown woman!"_

_"Just that half, then! The other, super lonely half! He wants me to eat him!"_

_"Fiine. Here you go."_

_"Yes! You're the best, Shay."_

_**xx**_

**a/n;** Um...that turned out waay longer than I expected, but whatever. I hope you guys like it. And Meena? I lurve you, you awesomely weird...Brenda. (L) x two billion and four


End file.
